


Not Naive at all

by Aurora_bee



Series: Naive [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Pearl Necklace, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra naughty chapter for Sweetly Naïve. </p><p>Sherlock follows through with his request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Naive at all

Previously  
 _"Oh god!" John groaned as his trousers suddenly tented. "Just one thing first." He said running his fingers through Sherlock's hair. "Kiss me you idiot!" Sherlock grinned lifting his head up to capture John's lips with his own for the first time._

Sherlock's lips were just as John had imagined, as smooth as pearl and plump. He gripped Sherlock's ebony curls and pulled the delicious mouth closer to him plundering its depths. Sherlock made no move to pull away, his hands tightening on John's thighs as all the thoughts in his head were deleted and replaced by one word. 

"John." Sherlock moaned into John's hot wet mouth. John gently mouthed Sherlock's lower lip.

"Yes Sherlock?" John said breathing heavily. Sherlock gazed at him as if in a trance his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen with want. Sherlock's hands however still seemed to be functioning, he slipped his fingers into the fly of John's trousers and stroked the growing bulge.

"Oh Jesus Sherlock." John shouted, arching at the contact. "Please, please just suck me off." John blushed a furious shade of red. Sherlock cocked his head and motioned for John to lift up. In one fell swoop Sherlock pulled John's trousers and pants down around his ankles. Sherlock stared at John's erection smiling and licking his lips. John's head lolled around on the back of his chair his pupils blown. There was no way Sherlock was going to get his cock in his mouth he thought as he stared at the ceiling, one more touch and he was going to blow.

"John." Sherlock whispered as he took John's erection at the base and squeezed firmly. John went cross eyed for a moment, before he felt it. A tentative tongue lapping at his slit, tasting his precome. John tensed and squeezed his butt cheeks together hoping it would hold off the inevitable. But it was too late the moment Sherlock wrapped his mouth around his cock John shot off like a firework gripping the arms of the chair and shouting profanities he'd never heard of. Finally after a moment of whiteness John came back to himself and found Sherlock smiling back up at him. He'd come in that beautiful perfect mouth, he thought as Sherlock leant up for a kiss. John pressed his lips against Sherlock's spluttering as he received a mouthful of his own fluids.

"God Sherlock you didn't have to snowball me." John groaned as Sherlock pulled away a smug look on his face. "Not that it wasn't sexy as hell."

"Since we don't seem to have achieved our goal of a 'pearl necklace' would you care to retire to the bedroom to try again." Sherlock asked as he shed his shirt.

"I think you'll have to give me half an hour to do that again, but we could try something else. Have you heard of the term 'rimming'?" John asked following Sherlock to the bedroom.

"No, but I think you should try that on me." Sherlock said with a wink.

"You bloody knew all along didn't you." John said laughing as a long arm pulled him into the bedroom and shut the door.


End file.
